Zombitalia: Chapter Hell
by RomanoMato
Summary: Five characters are forced to hold their own against a horde of zombies...Can the countries last long enough to get out alive? FrUkUS, and Spamano! The chapters will alternate between the couples. Please rate and review if you enjoyed it! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Zombietalia- Chapter Hell

"Dude, sign my treaty! Please? I'll never ask for anything again!"

The Brit found himself poking his own forehead in frustration, trying not to throw the American over his knee and spank him, as if he were still that child he used to be. He surely acted like it...

Of course, he wished the American wouldn't have walked out of his office when he denied him his signature. For two reasons, really:

The first being that Francis walked in...

The second was that he was in a panic, and he was being followed by skin-hungry cannibals.

The Frenchman slammed the door closed and locked it, his clothes tattered and hanging off his body. Even his normally combed locks were jutted out on his head, his blue eyes clouded over with worry as he jumped behind the desk where Arthur now stood.

"Gracious, Francis. Whatever is the matter?"

Arthur dropped down beside him, and Francis clung to his shirt, pulling him forward until he was sitting against the desk as well.

"Shh...Angleterre. 'Zey are coming for us..."

Arthur didn't speak. He only listened to the groans and grunts from the other side of the door.

"Oui, we are going to die!" He cried out and Arthur shook his head, standing up. Walking over to the door, he placed his eye up to the peep hole, a gasp escaping his lips as he staggered back, glancing back to Francis. The Frenchman waved him back over to the desk, wanting him to get away from the door before they broke it down.

Outside that door stood an army of an angry mob, their bitten and broken nails scratching at the wood. Grey faces molded with scars, cuts and bruises were splattered with bright red specs of blood. Least he forget their yellow teeth that snapped together, forcing their moans and groans to come out as a growl.

Arthur hurried back to Francis, panic finally setting in the pit of his stomach.

"'Zese zombies 'ave taken over 'ze world!" Francis said weakly as Arthur threw open the window that was built into the wall behind them, struggling to get out onto the roof.

Looking out at the world, Arthur shook his head. He sure hoped everyone was okay, especially Alfred. Taking Francis's hand, he carefully slid down to the end of the roofing, staring down into the pool of at least twelve hungry eyes.

A little quiver ran up his spine, seeing at least a hundred bodies running to meet the other six.

Quickly climbing off the small roof, Arthur helped Francis down and took off running, making sure the Frenchman was keeping up all the while, his breath coming out in heavy pants.

"Hurry," The Brit whispered, crawling into a bush so he could collect his thoughts. A thousand zombies could be seen in his office now...If Francis hadn't walked in just a little bit sooner, he would have been zombie food...

Francis grabbed Arthur's arm protectively, tugging on his sleeve. "Angleterre...I believe we 'ave a problem..."

As soon as Arthur saw it, he felt his body tense up and an overwhelming amount of fear hit his chest. There, in the middle of the street was Alfred, stumbling and staggering, his clothes torn and his body covered with blood...And a look in his eyes that hungered for human flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Run..Run Lovi. I want you to hide," A thick Spanish accent encouraged the Italian boy to get low and hide beneath a bed while the Spaniard fought off the horde of vicious creatures outside his house. Antonio had managed to beat them to the door, but they were eagerly trying to claw their way in. Pressed up against the door, the Spaniard growled as he attempted to keep them on the other side of the wooden board, not daring to give up so easily. He wouldn't let them win.

For once, Lovi listened and strayed away from the taller man, hurrying over to the bed and leaning over, searching for the bat he knew was hidden under there. Once he found the item, he crawled out and dashed back to where the tanned man was holding his own against the creatures outside. So...In actuality, Lovino wasn't really listening to him at all, but when did he ever, really? He didn't want to run and hide. He wanted to help protect the other, although, he would never actually admit that...

"Lovi...Por favor, run.." The Spaniard begged, a whine leaving his lips, but Lovi only shook his head.

"Stupido. Shut'a up." A long silence passed through the air before the sound of the lock on the door clicked, telling everyone in the room that Toni had managed to block off the mob. They were safe for the moment.

Dashing back towards the bedroom, Toni dragged Lovi with him, eagerly searching his room for a weapon.

"Find'a gun." Lovino told him, knowing damn well the Spaniard had one. He also knew that Toni didn't like to use it.

"No, that's too dangerous...Mucho demasiado peligroso." Lovino only rolled his eyes and threw open the Spaniard's dresser drawers, sifting through his personal items until he found the handgun, giving the bat off to Toni.

"You give me the gun, Lovi. I don't want you to get hurt." Antonio demanded, trying to tug the gun out of his hands, only getting swatted away.

"I'a know how to use a gun, idiota." Toni winced as Lovi switched off the safety, checking the clip to make sure he had ammunition.

"What if you get hurt, Lovi?" The man couldn't help but show concern for the boy he had taken care of all his life. Lovi merely shrugged. It was safer to have a gun by their side.

Hearing the door crack under the pressure of all the bodies forced up on it, Lovi aimed the gun into the hallway, but Toni grabbed his free hand instead and tugged him back into the bedroom, closing the door.

"Lovi, por favor, put that thing on safety." Lifting up the window, Antonio calculated the probability that they would be okay...The odds weren't in their favor. Tugging the younger boy out of the house, he carefully went around corners, his bat raised. He would not allow his Lovinito to get injured. The boy already looked as though he was ready to pass out.

Backing up into a small corner between a fence and a house, Toni felt his back hit something that staggered back with him, fear striking his body as a groan filled the air. Spinning around, he shoved Lovi back in an attempt to protect him, raising the bat above his head. The single undead creature reached his arms out, bones cracking and breaking as he did so, lunging towards Antonio.

Panicking at the mere fact he couldn't move as fast as the zombie, he stepped back and pressed the end of the bat into his gut, keeping it back as he thought up a plan.

Lovi took the initiative, though, and bashed the gun into the undead's head, a long growl leaving its lips as it flew backwards onto the ground. Grabbing Antonio's hand protectively, he pulled him the other way, his hands shaking.

Antonio staggered behind him, heart racing, unhappy that Lovino had put himself out there like that; in the way of danger.

"Lovi..." Toni said comfortingly, but also sternly, pulling him to a stop when they were safely in an abandoned house on the side of the road. They couldn't really stop anywhere else...He just hoped it would give the two of them time to think and talk for a little while before anymore stupid mistakes were made. He couldn't lose Lovi. He just couldn't...

"Don't be stupid..." He said roughly, grabbing ahold of the small boy's shoulders.

Lovino opened his mouth to speak, to defend his actions, but as soon as he did, there was a loud bang on the door and no other way to escape. No windows...No other doors.

And then the door broke.


	3. Chapter 3

****Sorry it took so long for an update...And sorry it is so short! I've been super busy...And I have two new story ideas in mind that I am going to try and get started. Keep an eye open for them and feel free to tell me what you think about the story so far. Thanks to everyone who has read the story, and who is following it.**

Everything had gotten silent as Arthur watched Alfred stagger back and forth, his arms swinging lazily. He wanted to run to him, or to shout, but he knew that he couldn't attract the attention of the other zombies to him and Francis. That would be a stupid move on his part, and in this new world, there was no room for stupidity, or else you died.

"We need to go, Arzzur~" Francis warned, tugging on the smaller boy's arm. The Frenchman was half tempted to throw the Brit over his shoulder, but he didn't want to cause a scene. Finally, Arthur agreed and stood clinging to the blonde's side. How many times could he possibly lose Alfred? Now that he had nothing left...What was he supposed to fight for?

And that's when he heard it. The loud scream behind him that called his attention back to Alfred. An arm was waving in the air, followed by excited yells of, "Arthur! Arthur man! You're alright! Are you alright? Are you a zombie, bro?"

So Alfred wasn't a zombie! Excitement filled Arthur's chest as he made a dash for the American, completely out of breath as he reached him. Nonetheless, Arthur threw his arms around Alfred's neck, clinging to him in an attempt to silently say he was glad Alfred was okay. But, all of the yelling Alfred did attracted a lot of curious zombies. Alfred's carelessness seemed to have pissed off the Frenchman. Francis remained close to Arthur's side, not daring to let him go. He wanted to save them both, but that would be difficult when Alfred couldn't keep his mouth closed!

"Azzur, zhey are coming," He warned quietly. There was going to be no escaping the hordes of creatures once they got too close and blocked them in, so Alfred took off running with Arthur, leaving Francis behind. Though, he didn't take but two seconds to process that he should run away with them.

Once they were safely away, not worrying about the groans and moans from ones that were nearby, Arthur sat down, patting Alfred's shoulder carefully.

"I thought you had died, you bloody idiot..." He whispered, rubbing a bit of sweat off the upper part of his brow. For some reason, Francis was giving him a look...But he quietly pushed it to the back of his mind, figuring it was just a melt down from the beginning of the end of the world.

Alfred replied with a big grin, shaking his head back and forth before he brought his knees up to his chest, whispering for once, "No, dude. I'm totally fine. But I was kind of worried about you. I thought, ya know, maybe one of those zombie dudes might have taken you and had eaten your face off." For some reason, Alfred was completely cool, as if nothing was happening outside of where they were, which, Arthur didn't entirely know where that was.

Francis spoke now, "We cannot stay here. Vous know zat, angleterre. We need to move..." Quietly, he stood, helping Arthur up, but wasting no time in rushing out, back into trouble. Alfred struggled to stay with the two of them, and Arthur couldn't help but notice that it seemed like Francis wanted to lose Alfred...He didn't know why though.

"Dudes...Dudes. Wait." Alfred panted, grabbing onto his side, groaning in pain, "I...think I did get bitten."


End file.
